


An April Fools' Day to remember

by sangheilinerd



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, April Fools' Day, Easter, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: Jack buries the East Coast and much of the Midwest under a foot of Snow. On Easter. Aster is reasonably pissed. Then, Jack admits his feelings for Bunny. The expected happens.





	An April Fools' Day to remember

**Author's Note:**

> So Loved this movie. Jack was so fun. And the Animosity Bunny shows him, to me, is hiding something deeper. I just had to ship it.

Aster Bunnymund was a pretty straightforward bloke. He thought that hard work and promptness made him who he was. The Easter Bunny. It might also have been that he was _really_ good at painting Easter Eggs. For the last three hundred years, though. Some snot-nosed brat calling himself “Jack Frost” had been making Easter more and more troublesome. 


This Jack Frost was very much Aster’s polar opposite, a fun-loving, carefree type, with no specific holiday to call his own. Well maybe the first snow of the season, but that was always anybody’s guess as to when it would be and seemed to be at the whim of the childish rogue. Then North had told him that the Man in the Moon had made Jack a Guardian. _A Guardian!_ This was not okay.

This punk couldn’t be a Guardian, all he did was fuck with the others. He had tried countless times to break into the Big Guy’s home at the North Pole. Then there was Tooth Fairy. Her infatuation with Jack did _not_ help matters. Sandman was, as usual, cryptic as to how he felt about this.

Then there was Jack, himself. Who seemingly was against the idea for all of the same reasons Aster was. He voiced as much and watched as North just shrugged the objections off. He brought the kid into his office. To, no doubt, show him his Matryoshka doll of himself. And have his little “chat” with the new member of the team.

Dammit! North was dead set on this _kid_ joining the team. “Fuck’ in’ ‘ell!” Aster voiced his opinion, “That fucking kid is _not_ a Guardian.”

“Language, bunny!” Tooth replied.

“Oh, bugger off! You and I both know he’s not Guardian material.”

“I do have soap, you know. But no, I disagree. So does Manny. He’s a Guardian. He just doesn’t know it, yet.”

***

Aster rolled his eyes, the East Coast, the Midwest, most of Canada. It was April. Hell, it was April Fool’s Day as well as his Holiday. And Jack had buggered it up again. All of his eggs. All of them were buried under at least a foot of snow on the East Coast and much of Canada. Less in the Midwest, but it was still going to be a rather large project for the kids to dig up his eggs.

He was in Colorado. The egg hunt that took place in Denver’s City Park had been cancelled, not because his eggs weren’t there but because of Jack’s bloody snow storm. “JACK!”

The human Guardian showed himself to Bunnymund’s side. “Hey Bunny.”

“Why do you do this to me?”

“What?”

“EASTER STORMS!”

“Oh. I like to pull your tail a little.” He smirked.

“Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to keep my believers HAPPY?”

“Oh, do I. My believers always hate snow in July! I’ve tried. It doesn’t work.”

“Yeah, well _my_ believers want a beautiful day to celebrate _Spring_. Not remember _winter_!”

“Yeah, well…” The young bloke looked ashamed a bit now, his face and Aster’s much closer than was maybe necessary. Then Jack did something that neither expected. He kissed Aster right on the lips. Once he broke the kiss, he blushed, his whole face a brilliant cherry red. He couldn’t look the bunny in the eyes.

“Uhm? Wh…What was that, Jack?” Bunny asked, his own blush barely hidden by his fur.

“Uh…An accident?”

“Thassa crock o’ shit. An’ ye know it.”

Jack let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Aster, you and I’ve been friends a while. There’s something I haven’t told you.”

“Uhuh…” The bunny motioned with his hand for the boy to continue.

“Well, I’m gay. And…well…”

“Yer attracted ta me, roight?”

The boy nodded his head, again unable to raise his gaze into the six-foot-tall bunny’s eyes. Aster smiled at Jack’s obvious shyness. It was understandable. He died and became a guardian 300-odd years ago. The Guardian of Hope brought his hand up to Jack’s chin, lifting his gaze to meet his. The boy looked on in surprise. Seeing a smile on Aster’s face was the last thing he expected.  The leaning down and kissing him back, made him freeze a moment, and then he moaned into the kiss. Aster tapped his large feet on the ground and opened up his tunnel to the Warren.

***

For a bunny—anthropomorphic or otherwise—being alone was never easy. They had such a high libido, that, being alone had meant a lot of masturbation for Aster. Something he only did in the darkest recesses of the Warren. “C’mon, Snowflake. It’s this way.” He said.

Leading the Guardian of Fun through his Warren until finally they made it to his personal chambers. It wasn’t much. A bed of hay and a blanket. A desk with a rickety chair. A map hung on the wall. The lights of billions of children who believed shining brightly from the map. A plush, soft lichen standing in for carpet. “It’s nice, Bunny.”

Aster blushed, “Aster, please. I know that we’ve known each other almost as long as you’ve been a legendary figure, but I’ve never told you my real name. None of the others know either, well except for North, but Nick has ways of knowing things I still haven’t quite figured out.”

Jack chuckled, “yeah. Uhm…” Jack blushed and pointed to Bunnymund’s crotch. Out of the mass of fur a conical rod of flesh stood out of what appeared to be a sheath of some sort.

Bunny chuckled. “Yeah. That’s what I brought you here for. I…uhm… I’m a bunny. I have a high libido. I really haven’t been able to get release. Not since becoming a Guardian of Childhood. Kinda goes against the whole protectin’ kids thing. Anyhow, I reckon we should have some fun. A li’l roll in the hay, maybe?”

Jack’s blush covered his whole face, even going down his neck. “Yeah, sure. I guess,” Jack said nervously. His arm reaching to grab at his other.

“C’mon, mate. Y’know I’m for this, why yah stallin’?”

Jack undressed as quickly as he could. No doubt that he was nervous, but he was also excited. He’d been virgin even before falling into the lake. Before too long, Jack was as nude as the day he was brought into this world. His erection of five inches standing proudly out. Aster smirked.

His dick was a good deal bigger than Jack. But that wasn’t important. “Ready?”

Jack nodded, once again his arm grasping at the other.

“Well c’mon over. I ain’t gonna bite.” Aster smirked, “much.”

Jack slinked his way over to the bed of hay in the corner of the room. His cheeks, seemingly permanently flushed. He lay down in the bed. “Like this?”

Bunnymund was on top of him in moments. His muzzle smashing against Jack’s lips as his length poked aimlessly around his rear trying to find entrance. Then suddenly with a well-placed shove, Aster’s length sunk in. Jack gasped out. It didn’t hurt, really. Yeah, he was virgin, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t experimented with his staff. He shivered at the warmth of the bunny’s length. “Oh Bunny!”

“Tight!” Aster breathed into Jack. It wasn’t long before the bunny started moving again. Quickly, he jammed in and out of the human’s backside. Jack giving little moans every time Aster struck his prostate.

At the pace, that Bunny was going, he wasn’t going to last long. Indeed, he could already feel the burn of an upcoming orgasm build up in his loins. And by the sounds of things, Jack wasn’t too far behind. Changing his angle, Aster jackhammered in and out and smacked the kid’s prostate with every inward thrust. And then just as he was tipping over the edge he heard Jack cry out “Aster!” and the Jack proceeded to coat his chest and abdomen in spunk. His ass muscles spasmed all over Aster’s length. That was all the bunny needed before he emptied himself into the youth panting below him.

“Uhm…I come back later, yes?” They heard North say from the entrance to the room.

Aster looked shocked. And Jack started laughing.

“Oh Jack,” Toothiana squealed. “Bunny.” She squeaked.

Jack’s laughing turned into an outright guffaw. Bunny blushed heavily.


End file.
